Various apparatuses and methods of printing are disclosed in the patent literature and on the internet. Patent publications disclosing apparatuses and methods of printing include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,654, Jennel; U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,352 B2, Sawatsky; U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,822 B2, Finan; U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,408 B2, Uptergrove; U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,878 B2, Finan; U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,847 B2, Baxter, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,522,989 B2, Uptergrove; U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,402 B2, Uptergrove; U.S. Pat. No. 8,667,895 B2, Gerigk, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,731 B2, Leung, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,899,739 B2, Ohnishi; U.S. Pat. No. 8,919,247 B2; Mogavi, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,303,185 B2, Sambhy, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 9,487,027, Strater, Jr., et al.; and US Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2009/0207198 A1, Muraoka; US 2010/0212821 A1, Grinberg, et al.; US 2011/0232514 A1, Putzer, et al.; US 2013/0019566 A1, Schach; US 2014/0285600 A1, Domeier, et al.; US 2015/0022602 A1, Landa, et al.; US 2015/0024648 A1, Landa, et al.; US 2015/0183544 A1, Moffatt, et al.; and EP 1163156 B1, Johnson. Other types of apparatuses and methods include the apparatus and method disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub No. US 2012/0031548 A1, “Apparatus and Method for Applying a Label to a Non-Ruled Surface”, filed in the name of Broad.
A number of current efforts are being directed to printing, particularly inkjet printing, on three-dimensional articles such as bottles and the like. Some current printing apparatuses and processes use ink jet printing to print directly on three-dimensional articles. Unfortunately, with current inkjet technology and current printing apparatuses, the quality of labels that can be formed by printing directly on three-dimensional articles is not as good as that formed on separately printed flat labels. Further, such printing processes may only be able to accurately jet ink short distances (e.g., several millimeters) from the print head. Therefore, if the article has surface features that differ in height or depth by more than such short distances, the ink jetted by an ink jet print head will not be accurately applied, leading to defects in print quality.
Other processes for applying ink to three-dimensional articles are transfer processes. In these processes, ink is first applied to a transfer surface, and then the image is transferred from the transfer surface to the article. Current transfer processes may suffer from the disadvantage that they are not well suited to transfer the image from the transfer surface to articles with complex three-dimensional shapes and/or which have surface features that differ in height (or depth) by more than a limited extent.
In addition, if such transfer processes utilize UV curable adhesives to adhere the image to the surface of the article, difficulties arise when attempting to cure such adhesives. In order to cure such UV curable adhesives, it is often necessary to pass UV energy through several layers of ink that form the image. This can make it difficult to cure the UV adhesive.
A need exists for improved apparatuses and transfer methods for applying a transfer material, such as printing, decorations, or other substances onto three-dimensional articles.